Tiempo Para Dormir
by Kiryhara
Summary: Los ronquidos de Zenitsu no dejaban dormir a Inosuke, así que buscó un lugar en donde si pudiese hacerlo.


**Disclaimer: No son míos los personajes.**

* * *

**Tiempo para dormir.**

.

.

.

La tenue luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las pequeñas rendijas que dejaban las cortinas al no estar completamente separadas.

Inosuke mantenía su vista clavada sobre el techo de esa habitación. Debajo de esos ojos verdes se posaban unas profundas ojeras oscuras mientras sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente pegados a sus costados, y no la cómoda posición con la que dormía generalmente.

El chico se encontraba irritado. Llevaba noches enteras sin lograr conciliar el sueño completamente, todo gracias a los escandalosos ronquidos de su vecino de cama. Desde que le estaban dando esa medicina rara que lo hacía dormir profundamente, Monitsu hacía esos sonidos molestos. ¿Qué acaso Gonpachiro estaba sordo? ¿Él era el único desgraciado? ¿Fue una conspiración rara contra el rey?

Con la luz del sol de aquella madrugada, sus ojos parecían brillar tal cual un demonio enojado. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces—y a pesar de sus heridas—se deslizó de su cama hacia la vecina y comenzó a empujarlo. Ciertamente, el no tener un descanso digno durante varios días ya le estaba pasando factura, y muy paciente y civilizado no era, después de todo.

Totalmente frustrado por no conseguir que el rubio se despertara a punta de golpes, o por lo menos dejara de roncar, lo empujó con toda su fuerza, hasta que este cayó directo al suelo. Se acercó para ver si el chico se había despertado ante el golpe inminente. Sonrió al notar que los ronquidos cesaron, y que parecía que seguía durmiendo.

Contento con su hazaña, regresó a su cama nuevamente, en donde se recostó cómodamente, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas a lo largo y ancho; soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, ya que por fin podría dormir.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando los ronquidos del molesto bebé llorón volvieron a iniciar. Inosuke abrió los ojos abruptamente y dejó escapar un gruñido. Refunfuñando ruidosamente—¿qué importaba si él también hacía un poco de ruido?—, se levantó de la cama y le echó un vistazo a la claridad que parecía tener el cielo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Estaba decidido. Buscaría otro lugar en donde dormir.

Tomó su máscara y salió a paso rápido de ese lugar infernal.

Desde la profundidad de la Finca Mariposa no se escuchaba nada. Por ende, desde la última habitación no debía oírse nada. La abriría a la fuerza si tuviese que hacerlo y si no, dormiría en el pasillo.

Necesitaba dormir, y lo necesitaba ahora; por ello, no pensó mucho cuando abrió la puerta―no estaba con seguro, al menos―con poca delicadeza y sin miramientos o pensar las consecuencias de lo que pudiese pasar. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y buscó rápidamente algún rincón en donde poder tirarse a dormir. Pero le llamó la atención el bulto envuelto en sábanas que parecía enorme en aquella cama pequeña.

―¿Qué demonios? ―al momento de acercarse a la cama, se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, logrando que el bulto de sabanas se removiera, y de él saliera la dueña de aquel recóndito cuarto.

―¡No fue mi culpa! ―gritó Aoi. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron más o menos a la oscuridad, y supo que había sido sacada del mundo de los sueños, miró la silueta de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano, que yacía mirándola desde el suelo. Se sorprendió al reconocer la persona ―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó lo más bajo posible, pero igualmente enojada, porque no podían ser más de las 5:15 am y ya estaba despierta.

El chico soltó algunos sonidos incomprensibles, para después decir lo más fuerte que pudo en su estado de somnolencia: ―¡No puedo dormir! ¡Monitsu es molesto!

Aoi alzó una ceja, inquisidora. ―¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

―Que en este cuarto no se escucha nada ―dijo, ya cabeceando.

Iba a responder que no a la petición no formulada de dejarlo dormir allí, claramente; pero no tenía ganas de iniciar el día siendo malvada y el pobrecito parecía que lo necesitaba.

―Bien, puedes dormir en ese rincón ―señaló el lugar ―. Te presto esta cobija.

Cuando lo vio agarrar la cobija y echársela encima, acomodándose como un animalito en el rincón designado, ella sintió un poco de lástima y simpatía por él. Suspiró, porque sabía que lo que estaba pensando era una mala idea, pero ahí iba ella a proponerla.

―Hey. Ven aquí y acomódate sobre la cama.

Inosuke la miró, casi con los ojos cerrados. ―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, a pesar de que ya se estaba movilizando para la cama, acomodándose de inmediato.

―Sí. No es como que me fueras a hacer algo raro.

―Uhm ―respondió, arrastrando las palabras, demasiado cansado para seguir hablando. Si, ya estaba dormido.

Ella lo miró algo preocupada. Sabía que llevaba días sin poder dormir bien debido a los efectos secundarios que tenían las medicinas que le estaban dando a Zenitsu, pero jamás pensó que tendrían que llegar a eso. Observó con atención las suaves facciones de su rostro―que, a propósito, babeaba la almohada―y, sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano derecha hacia los cabellos azabaches del chico para acariciarlos casi con ternura. Después la movió para apartar un par de mechones negros que caían sobre su nariz. Parecía un animalito indefenso. Se veía tan adorable mientras dormía. Lentamente, deslizó su pulgar por la nariz hasta su mejilla, maravillándose por la suavidad, y después llegó a sus labios, delineando el inferior con cuidado.

Entonces lo vio fruncir el ceño.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―su cuerpo casi brincó al verse atrapada en ese acto. Inosuke abrió lentamente sus ojos y pestañeó varias veces antes de llevar su mirar hacia ella.

La pelinegra apartó su mano del rostro pálido. ―Y-yo solo…. ¡Te quité un mechón!

El chico gruñó por lo bajo, y sin pensarlo mucho―como todo lo que hacía―la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él, apegándole la cara a su pecho.

―Eres molesta. Quédate quieta y déjame dormir.

Aoi se sonrojó fuertemente ante la acción del chico, cayendo en cuenta que quizá la que no dormiría ahora sería ella.


End file.
